Promise(?)
by V-R-Ka
Summary: [AU] Ia tidak mengerti apa yang membuat siswi-siswi itu menaruh surat di lokernya. Apa bisik-bisik dan pandangan siswi itu yang membuat Tenten bertingkah seperti orang asing? NejiTen/Drabble-ish
1. Chapter 1

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Summary: [AU] Sejak saat itu, setiap jam istirahat, Tenten akan duduk di sebelahnya, sesekali membawakan makanan kecil yang dikemas dengan lucu dan ia sudah mulai memanggilnya dengan 'Neji'. Bertanya tentang bagaimana sekolah Neji hari itu, atau bercerita tentang hal yang dialaminya di sekolah tanpa diminta.

Warn: Typo(s) dan kesalahan pemula lainnya , Alur campuran (kebanyakan flashback)

*Italics = Flashback

* * *

Neji masih ingat saat pertama kali ia mulai memperhatikan gadis itu.

 _Saat ia kelas empat sekolah dasar, saat paman Hiashi memasukkannya ke tempat les kaligrafi. Gadis kecil dengan dua cepolan cokelat di kepalanya, mengingatkan Neji pada boneka Mickey Mouse kepunyaan Hinata, adik sepupunya. Dengan suara cempreng yang sering sekali menyapa indera pendengaran Neji, walaupun mereka tak pernah bertegur sapa. Berbeda dengannya yang suka duduk diam sembari membaca, anak perempuan itu lebih suka berkumpul bersama teman sebayanya, atau lebih tepatnya, bertingkah seperti kakak perempuan bagi mereka._

 _"Ne, ne. Hyuuga-kun. Tadi siang, aku belajar membuat permen. Menurutku hasilnya enak, kata sensei di sekolah juga begitu. Karena aku membuat banyak, ini untukmu." Neji kecil hanya terbeliak kaget dengan plastik mini yang tersodor ke arahnya secara tiba-tiba. Teman les-nya itu memang cerewet, tapi ini pertama kalinya ia mengajaknya bicara. Terlebih lagi, sebagian besar anak di kelasnya memberinya label sombong. Ia memandangi wajah dari pemilik sepasang mata cokelat itu, senyum lebar terbentuk disana._

 _Neji menunduk, "terima kasih." Si cepol dua itu mengambil satu tangannya dan menempatkan plastik –yang bermotif Mickey Mouse- padanya._

 _"Jangan lupa dimakan, ya." Pesannya dengan senyum lebar. "Oh iya, aku Tenten."_

 _"Aku…." Baru saja Neji mau memintanya untuk memanggilnya dengan Neji, seorang teman sekelasnya yang lain datang, berbisik di telinga Tenten._

 _"Ah, maaf Hyuuga-kun. Hikari-chan sedang butuh bantuanku. Sampai nanti." Ia melambaikan tangan dan berlari keluar kelas. Dan Tenten tidak sempat melihat segaris senyum kecil dari Neji._

 _Sejak saat itu, setiap jam istirahat, Tenten akan duduk di sebelahnya, sesekali membawakan makanan kecil yang dikemas dengan lucu dan ia sudah mulai memanggilnya dengan 'Neji'. Bertanya tentang bagaimana sekolah Neji hari itu, atau bercerita tentang hal yang dialaminya di sekolah tanpa diminta. Anehnya, Neji tidak merasa terganggu sama sekali. Biasanya saat Hanabi, adik sepupu terkecilnya bercerita tentang hal seperti itu, Neji akan mencari-cari alasan agar ia berhenti tapi dengan Tenten, hal itu sudah seperti rutinitas baginya. Dan karena Tenten juga, mulai ada satu-dua orang yang berani menyapanya._

 _Kekehan kecil terdengar tiba-tiba dari sampingnya. Ketika jam istirahat tiba, Tenten membawa pena dan kertasnya ke dekat Neji dan hanya duduk diam. Hanya duduk diam disana sampai suara tawanya itu terdengar._

 _"Kau ini seperti orang dewasa ya, Neji." Ia meletakkan penanya dan menghadap ke arah Neji yang hanya duduk dengan memejamkan mata, mengikuti pose Sepupu Tokuma saat melakukan meditasi. Tapi kalimat dari gadis kecil bercepol dua itu membuatnya membuka mata. "Kakek suka tertidur seperti itu di kursi goyang. Kau juga lebih banyak mengerutkan dahimu."_

 _"Hn." Ia membalas dengan jurus satu-suku-kata andalannya –kalau itu bisa disebut satu suku kata-. Ia tahu Tenten tidak suka ditanggapi seperti itu._

 _Tenten melotot, menggembungkan pipinya dan kembali mengangkat penanya, menuliskan sesuatu dengan cepat tanpa memperhatikan seringai puas di wajah Neji._

 _Tidak biasa, menurut Neji, Tenten itu tidak biasa. Dia bisa tertawa, bermain, berceloteh dengan girangnya tanpa ada yang membatasi. Sejenak Neji ingat bagaimana di rumahnya –bukan, rumah pamannya-, ia selalu diingatkan untuk menjaga semua sikap dan perkataannya, bagaimana ia harus selalu menunjukkan wibawa sebagai seorang Hyuuga. Ia melirik ke sampingnya, tulisan 'Neji no Baka' terpampang jelas di kertas di hadapan Tenten._

 _"Dasar aneh." Buku jari Neji mendarat dengan lembut di antara dua cepolan di kepala Tenten, otomatis membuatnya mendongak dan bersiap untuk memarahi Neji. Namun urung terjadi, karena ia terdiam saat melihat senyum tipis di bibir Neji._

 _"Iiiih, kau yang lebih aneh." Balasnya sembari mencoret punggung telapak tangan Neji dengan tinta pink._

 _"Murid SMP, ya." Tenten memandang ke luar jendela, ia dan Neji berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Ini hari terakhir mereka di tempat les itu, seminggu sebelum keduanya menjadi murid SMP. "Aah, aku tidak sabar," serunya bersemangat. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Neji yang tepat di sampingnya dengan tangan terlipat di dada. "Aku tidak sabar, tapi andai saja kita bisa bersekolah di tempat yang sama."_

 _"Kau akan baik-baik saja," tukas Neji. Kalau boleh memilih, ia akan memilih sekolah yang sama dengan Tenten, tapi pamannya bersikeras untuk memasukkannya di sekolah asrama khusus pria. "Kurangi kecerewetanmu, atau kau tidak akan pernah bisa punya pacar."_

 _Celetukan itu membuat Tenten menoleh dengan cepat, "aku akan punya." Sahutnya percaya diri. "Aku akan menjadi anggota tim cheerleaders dan memacari kapten tim basket," senyum jenakanya membawa senyuman langka di wajah Neji._

 _"Hn."_

 _"Aku serius, Ossan."_

 _"Hey!"_

 _"Dahimu berkerut seperti Ossan. Sampai nanti, Ossan. Jangan lupa menelepon, kalau sempat." Ia melambaikan tangan dan berlari ke halte._

 _Neji mengangkat tangannya seperti hendak melambai namun menjatuhkannya ke sisinya lagi, melihat mobil pamannya sudah datang untuk menjemputnya. Ia hanya menunduk sejenak, menyembunyikan senyumnya sambil berjanji dalam hati ia akan menemui Tenten lagi._

* * *

Terima kasih sudah membaca. See you in the next chapter. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Promise(?)**  
 **Chapter II**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Drabble-ish, OOC, (almost) PWP, Random, dan kesalahan pemula lainnya.

* * *

 _Pengirim: Tenten_

 _Neji, apa menurutmu aku menyebalkan?_

Neji menatap heran pada pesan singkat di depannya. Walaupun setahun terakhir mereka hanya berkomunikasi lewat pesan singkat, ini yang pertama kalinya Tenten bertanya seperti ini. Menyebalkan? Seringai kecil terbentuk di bibir tipisnya, kalau ia menyebalkan, tidak mungkin Neji akan meladeni semua ucapannya. Gadis itu memang benar-benar aneh. Mengecek arlojinya, ia masih punya waktu lima menit sebelum ponsel mereka dikumpulkan. Ia mencari nama Tenten di daftar kontaknya memilih perintah 'panggil' dan mendekatkan alat komunikasi itu ke telinganya.

"Ne-ji?" Suara Tenten terdengar sangat pelan.

"Apa kau sibuk, Ten?"

 _"Tidak, ada a….."_

"Apa maksud pesanmu?" Tanyanya cepat, memotong kalimat Tenten.

Hening, _"Mm, bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya bertanya, karena belakangan ini aku baru sadar kalau aku sering mengirim pesan saat larut malam."_ Tawa kecil terdengar di ujung kalimatnya.

Alih-alih menghilangkan rasa ingin tahu Neji, tawa tak alami Tenten –ia terlalu sering mendengar gadis beriris cokelat itu tertawa-, ia malah makin curiga. "Kau yakin?"

 _"Hmm… Kau ini kenapa, Neji? Aku hanya sedang ingin mengoreksi diriku sendiri. Syukurlah kau tidak menganggapku menyebalkan,"_ kelegaan Tenten terdengar jelas disana. _"Oh ya, aku harus pergi. Karashi-senpai sudah menungguku. Sampai nanti, Neji."_ Setelah itu Tenten mematikan teleponnya.

Kontak diantara mereka berubah menjadi sebatas basa-basi, bertanya soal kabar, dan itu berlangsung terus-menerus. Tak ada lagi suara nyaring Tenten di sela kesibukannya, tak ada lagi komentar jenaka yang masuk akal dari sahabat kecilnya itu.

* * *

Di hari pertama masuk SMA, Ia melihatnya lagi.

Mereka beradu pandang, dan Neji bersungut dalam hati atas kebodohannya yang berpikir kalau gadis yang tidak lagi dicepol dua itu akan berlari ke arahnya dengan senyum lebarnya.

Ia terlihat cantik dengan rambut cokelat ikal yang tergerai sepunggung, senyumnya pun masih seperti yang ia ingat. Tapi kali ini ia bersama teman-temannya yang baru. Segerombol anak lelaki yang disebut-sebut sebagai pembuat masalah. Seperti tuli dan buta terhadap bisik-bisik dan tatapan aneh di sekelilingnya, gadis itu terus tertawa dan bergelayut manja di lengan salah satu teman lelakinya, berlalu di depannya.

Neji berpikir keras, entah ia harus mengikuti perasaannya yang mengatakan untuk melangkah ke sana dan menjauhkan gadis itu dari kelompoknya ataukah mengikuti logikanya yang menyuarakan itu bukan urusannya. Tapi otaknya membentuk satu pertanyaan yang mewakili keduanya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?"

* * *

Sekelas, dan mereka duduk bersebelahan tapi tetap saja itu seperti sejauh saat mereka di sekolah yang berbeda. Tenten menyapanya seperlunya, dan Neji tidak terbiasa dengan itu. Apa _brunette_ itu tidak nyaman berada di dekatnya?

Belakangan ini Neji menyadari, banyak bisik-bisik yang menyertainya, bahkan bukan satu-dua kali ia mendapatkan surat berisi kekaguman di lokernya. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang membuat siswi-siswi itu menaruh surat di lokernya. Apa bisik-bisik dan pandangan siswi itu yang membuat Tenten bertingkah seperti orang asing?

* * *

"Tunggu! Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya." Suara Hinata di teras samping menyeruak ke telinganya. Sore itu pamannya meminta Neji untuk mengawasi Hanabi.

"Tenten-senpai?" Kata sahabat Hinata sejak kecil, Ino. "Dia hebat, lho. Kalau saja dia tidak keluar dari tim, pasti dia terpilih jadi ketua."

Neji yang berada di ruang tengah, terlonjak. Berusaha untuk menangkap apa yang dibicarakan oleh sepupu dan temannya. Kedua manik _amethyst_ -nya masih tertuju pada Hanabi yang sibuk dengan PR matematikanya. Tenten keluar dari tim? Tim _cheerleaders_ -nya 'kah? Kenapa ia tidak pernah cerita.

"Nii-san, bukankah ini teman sekelasmu di tempat les?" Hinata tiba-tiba sudah berada di sampingnya, memegang selembar foto yang menunjukkan satu tim cheerleaders dengan pose terbaiknya. Neji menemukannya, paling depan dengan cepol duanya.

"Neji-san, kau kenal dengan Tenten-senpai?" Si pirang bermata aquamarine tiba-tiba duduk di lengan kursi yang Neji tempati.

"Dulu," matanya menerawang jauh, apa mungkin Ino tahu penyebab Tenten berubah aneh seperti itu.

"Eh, dulu?"

"Ino-san, maaf kalau ini tiba-tiba, aku tidak sengaja mendengarnya, kenapa Tenten keluar?" Karena menjadi _cheerleader_ selalu menjadi apa yang didengung-dengungkan Tenten di telinganya, sekali lagi, dulu.

Ino tersenyum kecut, "Tenten-senpai berubah 'kan? Itu yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Hn, Hinata, bisa kau awasi Hanabi dulu?"

Mengerti permintaan dari kakak sepupunya, Hinata mengangguk pelan dan berjalan ke arah adiknya yang sedang menekuni pekerjaan rumahnya.

"Tenten-senpai, dia luar biasa. Bahkan gerakan yang sulit pun bisa dilakukannya dengan satu-dua kali percobaan, ditambah lagi kelenturan tubuhnya bukan hal yang bisa dimiliki semua orang." Ino tersenyum genit, "diidolakan para siswa, jadi sasaran para siswi. Saat aku baru masuk, senpai sangat baik padaku. Ia bahkan mengajariku di waktu senggangnya."

"Senpai sangat ceria," Neji tersenyum mendengarnya, dalam kepalanya ceria itu seperti sinonim untuk Tenten. "Apa Neji-san tahu kalau Tenten-san sempat berpacaran dengan salah satu senior?"

Neji mengangguk, ada firasat buruk yang merayap di dalam kepalanya.

"Senior itu baik, tapi lama kelamaan ia mulai mengontrol Tenten-senpai. Kau tahu, melarangnya bergaul dengan siswa lain tanpa sepengetahuannya,"

Ada perasaan bergejolak dalam diri Neji mendengar penuturan Ino. Melarang Tenten bergaul? Ia tidak suka implikasi kalimat itu.

"Sampai satu waktu, ada perselisihan dalam tim basket. Atas nama solidaritas, senior mendukung senior, begitu pula junior dengan junior. Saksi saat itu adalah Tenten-senpai dan ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya, kalau senior-lah yang sudah salah, sewenang-wenang hanya karena mereka merasa lebih lama disana."

Ada rasa bangga menyusup ke hati Neji, itu terdengar seperti Mickey Mouse yang dikenalnya.

"Sejak saat itu, beredar rumor kalau senpai selingkuh dengan anggota tim basket yang dibelanya. Itu pun menjadi senjata bagi siswi yang memang tidak suka dengan senpai. Mereka benar-benar kelewatan saat itu, bahkan mengatakan kalau kehadirannya membawa pengaruh buruk. Ia bahkan putus dengan Karashi-senpai dan orang yang mengklaim diri sebagai sahabatnya bersikap acuh tak acuh."

' _Neji, apa menurutmu aku menyebalkan?'_ Kalimat itu terngiang lagi, naifnya ia yang percaya saja dengan kata-kata gadis itu di telepon.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu sebanyak ini?" Neji sadar akan kekuatan gossip, tapi separah itukah? Bahkan adik kelasnya pun tahu masalahnya.

"Neji-san, kau pasti tahu Shika-kun, bukan?"

Neji mengangguk, lelaki berkuncir satu dengan pola seperti nanas. Siswa yang selalu menjadi tempat Tenten bergelayut manja.

"Dia tetanggaku sejak kecil, dia juga termasuk salah satu dari junior yang dibela itu. Dia yang menceritakan semuanya. Sejak kejadian itu, Tenten-senpai seperti diasingkan hingga ia terpaksa mengundurkan diri dari tim _cheerleaders_. Kata Shika-kun, Tenten-senpai sangat tertekan sampai mengalami kesulitan berkomunikasi di tahun terakhirnya di SMP. Senpai hanya mau berbicara dengan beberapa orang saja dan jika orang lain yang bicara padanya, ia akan terdengar seperti mesin operator telepon selular."

Mendengar cerita Ino, Neji menyadari kalau selama ini Tenten benar-benar jarang bersuara di kelas, kecuali ia membalas sapaan atau pertanyaan, bahkan dari siswa lainnya.

* * *

Akhirnya Neji menemukannya. Di tangga sisi belakang sekolah yang menghadap ke lapangan sepak bola. Ia sedang menonton teman – temannya, para siswa yang dijuluki sebagai pembuat onar bermain.

"Tenten." Ia menapaki tangga tempat gadis itu duduk.

"Hyuuga-san," Tenten berdiri, matanya membulat dan posturnya berubah kaku.

"Neji-kun, atau Neji. Jangan memanggilku seperti itu," tandas Neji.

Ia menautkan kedua tangannya di depan, jemarinya meremas satu sama lain. Bola matanya bergerak kesana-kemari, menandakan betapa tidak nyamannya ia saat ini. "Tapi yang lain juga memanggilmu Hyuuga-san, atau Hyuuga-kun."

"Kau orang pertama selain anggota keluargaku yang memanggilku Neji. Jadi tolong, jangan mengganti itu." Ia bukan orang yang biasa bersosialisasi dan ini pertama kalinya ia takut untuk kehilangan seorang teman.

"Tapi kau populer, Neji. Penggemarmu akan menyerangku dan kesempatanku untuk menjalani masa SMA dengan nyaman akan hilang." Kali ini hembusan nafas Tenten terdengar memburu, raut wajahnya jelas mencerminkan emosinya.

"Hoam, kau tidak bisa menghindar terus, Ten." Suara yang malas-malasan itu muncul dari anak tangga teratas.

"Shika-kun." Tenten bergegas melangkah naik.

"Jangan kesini, kau masih ingin berteman dengannya 'kan?" Suara itu terdengar tegas, menghentikan langkah Tenten yang kini menundukkan wajahnya. "Jujurlah."

* * *

"Kau benar, Neji. Mungkin seharusnya aku tidak cerewet." Cicitnya pelan, kini mereka duduk di tangga yang menuju atap sekolah. "Kau bilang kalau aku cerewet aku tidak akan punya pacar, ternyata yang terjadi jauh lebih parah." Kepalanya masih menunduk sehingga helaian rambut cokelatnya seperti membentuk tirai di sekitar wajahnya.

Ada perasaan yang mencengkeram, yang seperti mengurangi asupan oksigen di paru-parunya saat mendengar Tenten yang bicara seperti itu. "Ten?" Ia ingin melihat wajah seperti apa yang ditunjukkan gadis itu.

"Maaf, aku menjauhimu." Ia terisak. "Aku takut, aku akan merusak reputasimu, karena itu kau," ada tawa miris di ujung kalimatnya, " seorang dari klan ternama dengan fisik dan prestasi yang bisa diandalkan. Sementara aku? Hanya siswi biasa yang menjadi _public enemy_ , yang selalu bersama _public enemy_ lainnya."

Kali ini ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya. "Ten, apa kau pikir aku sepicik itu, hah?" Ia menangkap dagu Tenten, memaksa gadis itu untuk melihat ke arahnya. Manik hazelnya terlihat berkaca-kaca, dua jejak tak berwarna jelas di kedua belah pipinya. "Aku tidak peduli itu semua. Oke?" Ia menggunakan tangan yang satunya untuk menghapus kedua jejak itu. "Kau tahu, dekat denganmu tapi tidak bisa berbicara seperti biasa denganmu lebih menyiksaku."

"Tapi….." Tanpa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Tenten merasa dirinya ditarik dengan cepat, hingga wajahnya terbenam di bahu Neji, kedua lengan teman kecilnya itu melingkari punggungnya.

"Aku tidak ingin dengar apapun." Ia menggunakan satu tangannya untuk mengusap rambut Tenten lembut. Ketika ia merasakan gadis itu balik memeluknya, "berjanjilah padaku, Ten. Berjanji kalau kau tidak akan menjauhiku lagi." Neji menarik napas dalam menunggu gadis itu merespon permintaannya.

"Aku janji, aku akan menempel padamu seperti tinta pada kuas," jawabnya dengan suara yang teredam di bahu Neji.

Neji tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Ada rasa lega yang tak bisa ia gambarkan saat Tenten perlahan-lahan mulai kembali ke dirinya yang lama.

"Oh, dan satu lagi. Aku lupa, janji itu hanya berlaku saat kau tidak dalam mode _ossan_ -mu, oke?"

Yep, Tenten-nya sudah kembali.

* * *

Gadis itu tertawa di sampingnya, di pesta taman yang diadakan pamannya. Ia sedang bermain dengan Hotaru-chan, anak dari sepupu Tokuma.

"Hotaru lucu sekali, aku gemas. Ne, Neji apa aku boleh mendaftar jadi _babysitter_ -nya?" Ia menggendong bayi berumur sembilan bulan itu dengan hati-hati, sementara Hotaru menjadikan bagian depan bolero Tenten sebagai mainan barunya.

Neji menggidikkan bahunya, sambil tersenyum. Ia sangat suka wajah tersenyum Tenten.

"Wah Tenten, Hotaru benar-benar senang ya padamu. Dia betah sekali." Ayah dari sang bayi datang untuk mengecek putranya dan menemukan anak itu bermain di dalam gendongan Tenten. "Hey Neji, tunggu apa lagi," ia menggoda sang adik sepupu, yang hanya bisa terbeliak memandanginya.

Neji melihat transformasi warna di pipi Tenten, "ahaha Tokuma-san, aku dan Neji…" Sepertinya Tokuma, tidak hanya Tokuma, hampir seluruh anggota keluarga Hyuuga mengira kalau mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Tidak, sampai detik ini pun mereka hanya sebagai sahabat.

"Aaa, uhm, Tenten." Neji mencoba meminta atensi sahabat kecilnya itu. "Eh, kau tahu, akh." Tangannya berkeringat, satu tangannya di dalam saku celana bergetar hebat. Hyuuga macam apa dia kalau tidak bisa menghadapi ini. Sekarang atau menyesal lagi, batinnya. Ia menarik box kecil berwarna merah marun keluar, membuka penutupnya, menampakkan cincin berlian dengan potongan simple namun tidak mengurangi kadar kecantikannya. "Kita sudah bersahabat sejak lama, saling mengerti satu sama lain, dan jujur, aku tidak bisa membayangkan menikahi orang lain, hanya kau. Meski kita tidak pernah menjadi sepasang kekasih, kuharap kau mau jadi teman hidupku." Kata-kata dari mulutnya meluncur cepat, Neji salut akan dirinya yang beberapa detik yang lalu mengucapkannya tanpa terbata.

Hening, semua mata terarah pada sepasang sejoli itu. Hyuuga Hiashi menyaksikan anak saudara kembarnya itu memutuskan masa depannya.

"Aha." Pekikkan Hotaru seperti memberi aba-aba untuk hiruk-pikuk di sekelilingnya.

"Ya," Jawab Tenten singkat, cairan bening menggenangi pelupuk matanya.

Terdengar sorakan dari keluarga Neji. Sepupunya meneriakkan selamat. Sambil tersenyum, Neji meraih Tenten yang masih bersama Hotaru ke pelukannya.

###End###

* * *

Hai hai, kali ini Promise(?) langsung saya tamatkan.  
Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca, yang review plus subs, terima kasihnya dobel. :D

Have a nice weekend.


End file.
